Perfect Christmas
by Rukia-K1
Summary: When Paul left to a new region he gained 'friends' but then back in May's home town some friends come to vist...and it creates a slight problem but a new love. "Merry Christmas my little boyfriend…"


A/n: Just a quick one shot I felt like doing for some reason~

Anime/Manga/Game: Pokemon

Pairings: Mentioned Ikariskipping, Slight Contestshipping, Slight/past Respectshipping, Main; Comashipping

_x_

Paul sighed softly as he looked at the gym in front of him. The third city in this place and of course it had the first gym in the region but you couldn't go in until you won a certain amount of badges. He had finally won those badges and now he could finally go into the gym. He smirked, finally he would get this over, and then he just had a few more to get from this stupid region. Why had he even come here? Oh yeah, his brother had thought it would be a good idea for him to come along while he went to a friend's place for a few months. Yeah great.

Well on the plus side there were no annoying pests around here besides this gym leader's daughter and her boyfriend. He had ended up going with them pretty much everywhere since they were all going the same places, and to say the least that annoyed the heck out of him. It was worse than that girl that he knew liked him and showed it almost all of the time when she was around it, though she never got a clue that he liked someone else, though if she found out whom it was he wondered how she would react to it. Though that thought also amused him greatly. After all if he could see that look on her face he would be content knowing that he was right to ignore her. Besides she was probably the most annoying one of that group. Even the brown haired one was probably less annoying considering he always went after any girl in sight, which of course kept him out of the way. Which was much better right?

"Paul~!" The annoying brunette and her boyfriend were walking over to him. Great.

"What?" He said harshly, though by now they were used to this and reacted like he would have said it normally. She smiled at him and held out something.

"Drew and I got this for you~" She said, smiling. "We thought you deserved it after you have helped us so much!" She smiled as Paul opened it and blinked a few times. It was a music box.

"Ah…?" He raised an eyebrow it was playing Christmas music. She giggled.

"Did you know silly? It's Christmas soon!" She said with a smile. "Man I can't wait for it~! Not to mention my old friends are coming to see me!" Paul then noticed Drew wince, and he had to wonder why, and who these friends were. After all it had to be someone that Drew didn't like…but he had never mentioned anyone to Paul that he didn't like. "Oh! Paul do you know someone named Ash?" To say the least this caught Paul of guard. He stared at her for a long hard moment before replying.

"…last name?" He asked bluntly and she blinked and thought that over some before sighing and shaking her head.

"Never mind it's likely you don't know him…" She shrugged and then turned to Drew. "Come on we should go and see if they're almost here!" She said before running to the pokemon center. Paul watched her and then sighed, then noticing Drew still stood there. He was looking at Paul, something in his eyes. But eventually he turned and followed the girl. _What's his deal?_He thought, and sighed then heading into the gym.

_xx_

Paul walked out, smirking, holding the Petalburge gym badge in his hand. This time he had won with no trouble once so ever. He sighed then remembering he had to meat May and Drew at the café in town. He slowly walked to the café, but stopped when he heard something. He looked in that direction. _The brat's voice? _He thought and walked that way. He blinked a few times when he saw Drew and _him_ talking together. But something wasn't right about this. Something was off, yeah something was not right about this. _He_ seemed serious…unlike most times. Paul moved closer, trying to hear they're voices.

"I don't get it why would you come here?" Drew asked, harshly. The other rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't get me wrong I don't want anything to do with you. May told me to come after you that's all…" He as uneasy, you could see it in his eyes. Paul watched this, he was ready to move forward though if anything went wrong here. He swallowed then as he watched Drew pin the other against the building behind them, whispering something Paul did not catch. The others eyes showed something different now as well, like whatever Drew had said got to him in some way. Paul's own eyes widened when Drew kissed the other, and felt a sigh of relive when the other pushed Drew away, and looked away. "No…" He said. "You have May….and I like someone else now!" He looked at Drew, his eyes firm.

"…Who? Who is it that you could like that won't leave you like _he _did Ash!" Drew seemed angry, and this confused Paul. He always seemed happy with May, so why wasn't he now? He then noticed the hurt in Ash's eyes.

"…m-maybe…he will...I don't even know if he likes me…though he probably doesn't…no matter how hard I tried to help him I seemed always to just be trouble…." Ash looked down, his eyes showing sadness. "But…you have May, and you need to keep her happy…" He then turned and started walking. "…Just forget about it Drew…it's over…make May happy…tell Dawn and Brock I'll see them at the hotel…." He muttered and kept walking silently then. Drew watched him, finally sighing and closing his eyes, not knowing what to do it seemed.

"So care telling me what that was all about?" Paul walked out of the bushes, watching Drew stiffen then turn and face him, his eyes wide. He swallowed, looking uneasy.

"Did you see…all of that?" He asked slowly, making sure his voice did not waver too much.

"Yeah I did, so care telling me what's going on?" Paul asked harshly. Drew swallowed and the first words out of his mouth then were.

"Don't tell May please!" He looked fear stricken. He looked down then. "…it started a while ago…back when I first meet them at a contest…"

* * *

><p><em>xxx<em>

_I know May fell for me in a few seconds flat, but I had my eyes on someone else. I had my eyes on him. Ash. I don't know why but something about him just…drew me to him. Which I found odd since I normally always eyed the girls I meet, but not this time…before long he seemed to figure out I was staring at him every time we meet, he even seemed to notice how much I stared at him and how many times I tried to slip away from May to see him. He eventually looked at me the same way, and I felt really happy about it. No one seemed to notice this but Brock, and he approved of it. May however and Max never learned about it. I refused to let Ash tell them about the relationship we had gotten into. We had to sneak off to kiss, or to just simply be alone with one another. Soon enough things came crashing down on us. _

_It was one of those nights and days were everything was going downhill for people. It was the night that Ash told me something I would never forgive him for…that same day I had lost an important contest, but the news later on just made that day probably the worst I had ever had. _

_"Soooo how is everything in the region you're in?" I asked him and he looked down and took a deep breath._

_"It's fine but…listen Drew…we should break up…" He looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. I snapped up, and I swallowed._

_"Wh-hy?" I yelled at him, desperately trying to not look like I was shocked. He took another breath then closed his eyes for a moment. _

_"I…I just don't feel right…we've been apart for so long that…I keep seeing someone else I have what I used to feel for you.." He swallowed. "I…I'm sorry…Drew it's over…" He looked away then and I watched the screen go black. I looked down, feeling a pain coming to my chest. How could he do this to me? Who was the one he loved…who could it be? Why did he have to fall for someone else when…when I was in love with him deeply…?_

* * *

><p><em>xxxx<em>

Paul stared at the other when he heard about this. He didn't think Ash could be in love with someone so easily. Wait…what did he hear Ash say before now?

_"…m-maybe…he will...I don't even know if he likes me…though he probably doesn't…no matter how hard I tried to help him I seemed always to just be trouble…." Ash looked down, his eyes showing sadness._

Paul stilled, thinking those words over and over. He had to make certain he was not hearing what he thought he was hearing. Drew sighed sadly.

"I just don't know who this person could be. Who this person that he loves is…if I knew I would find out if he is actually right for him."

"…I think I might know who it is…just follow me…" Paul headed to the only hotel in town and easily found Ash's room. He knocked on the door and soon enough the door opened. Ash looked flustered, more so seeing Drew behind Paul.

"Ah…c-can I help you Paul?" He stammered, avoiding looking at Drew. Drew seemed surprised that Ash new who Paul was. He then noticed a few cuts on Ash's face.

"…well can we come inside?" Paul asked, keeping calm though he noticed Ash's reaction to this, and it was panicky.

"Ah yeah just hold on!" Ash closed the door and Paul and Drew listened to rummaging before the door opened and Paul walked inside. Drew shortly followed, looking around. There was Christmas wrapping paper on the floor.

"…were you wrapping a present?" Drew muttered. Ash looked up uneasily.

"Ah well y-yeah…." He stammered, shifting. "Ah…go ahead and sit down…I'll get drinks…." He whispered and vanished then came back with some drinks and gave one to both Paul and Drew, sitting down on one of the beds. "…S-so what are you two doing here…?" He asked.

Drew looked up. "…Ash I need to know who is it you like." He asked. Ash looked up, blushed, and then looked down, sighing.

"Well…I…I…" Ash took a deep breath. "…I…I really don't want to say who it is when he…"

"Is in the room?" Paul finished, crossing his arms.

Ash seemed to freeze right there. He swallowed, looking up. Drew was blinking, confused. He didn't see how that was possible, then was it him still? But then…if it was not him…was it…Paul?

"I uh…y-yeah…" Ash swallowed, and stood. Drew looked directly at him his look demanding to know who it was. Ash looked down for a long moment before moving over. Drew's eyes widened as he saw what was right in front of him. Ash…kissing Paul. Paul however didn't seem at all shocked by this, almost as if he knew what Ash was going to do. When Ash moved back he swallowed, and then tried to take off, not sure of what kind of rage Paul would be in now. Drew then watched in despair as Paul pulled Ash back and kissed him more roughly. Ash's face went flustered as he felt the kiss. He swallowed then seeing how Drew reacted. Paul however was calm as anything, he looked at Drew.

"Well, there you have it don't you?" He said, his tone blank, and one arm laced around Ash. Drew looked down but before he could leave Ash handed him something. Drew blinked and Ash gave a small smile.

"…it's…it's a Christmas gift…" He said slowly. "…I thought it….it would help to make amends…" He murmured and Drew sighed, giving Ash a quick kiss before leaving. Ash shifted then looking at Paul. "I uh…"

Paul suddenly pinned him down in the wrapping paper, looking down at him. "No need…I kinda figured it out on my own." He murmured and kissed the other, Ash kissed back, blushing.

"Hmn…Merry Christmas Paul."

"Huh?"

Ash chuckled and snuggled into the others body. "…it's midnight now…it's Christmas and I must say…this is the best Christmas ever!"

"Heh…don't say that until you tell your friends about this relationship."

"…Ah crud."

"Hahah. Love you…" Paul kissed Ash once more, bringing him into his arms. "Merry Christmas my little boyfriend…"


End file.
